A need exists for a continuity testing system that uses digital input and output structures (“IO”) without the need for an adjustable current source and analog voltage measurement. Typical testing systems rely on analog voltage measurements and adjustable current sources. Such systems are limited and do not meet the needs of having a digital system in two ways. First, the current sourcing equipment and analog voltage measurement equipment needs to be built in to the test system in order to complete the measurement. Second, non-standard IO structures that do not include an electrostatic discharge (“ESD”) diode are not compatible.
According to an illustrative embodiment, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method and system for determining electrical connections for open and short circuits using digital IO structures without the application of current source and obtaining a precise voltage measurement in the device under test (“DUT”), wherein one short circuit check comprises forcing voltage on a single pin while measuring voltage on remaining pins and open circuit check comprises of either (a) measuring resistance-capacitance (“RC”) delay on DUT IO; or (b) using time domain reflectometry (“TDR”) or a combination of both.
Another embodiment of the present disclosure provides a non-transitory computer readable medium storing code for controlling a testing system to perform one of several predetermined tests to determine DUT continuity. The code includes instructions for measuring RC delay on DUT IO in order to determine open circuits, measuring time domain reflections for the DUT and testing system and comparing the differences to determine open circuits, and measuring voltage on remaining pins while forcing voltage onto a single pin in order to determine short circuits.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.